The Good Philosipher
by Demonicpotato
Summary: Another alchemist has almost discovered the secrets to the Philosopher's Stone but has gone missing! Roy Mustang suspects a new, alchemy using homunculus and sends the Elric brothers to scout it out. But this is a fanfiction, so it can't be that easy.
1. Chapter 1

**The "Good" Philosopher**

**Notes**

So, for a while I have been trying to think of an original idea, when one day in the wilderness I thought this up and decided to see how you like it. I am sorry if I offend anyone from Sansinena. For anyone not aware of where Sansinena is, it is in Argentina, I just needed a name. WARNING: This would have tied into Brotherhood, not the original anime.

**Chapter One**

It was an average day in Central. Lt. Hawkeye had just had a bad encounter with Selim Bradley, but apart from that everything was, well, normal.

"Fullmetal!"

"Huh? Oh, it's just you. What do you want Roy."

"This is serious, so don't just go back to sleep! There's been a disappearance. An Alchemist, his alchemy skills are great. We asked him to become a state alchemist on more than one occasion, mostly during the Ishvalan War of Extermination, but he refused, saying something about not liking the thirteenth laboratory very much. Anyway, he went missing one day. Locals say they saw a bright light in the center of town. They ran to the source of the flash and found his glasses laying in the middle of some ashes."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"His name is Brooks Sorensen. He has short gray hair, fair skin, dark blue eyes, is about 5"11."

"Ok, so we know what kind of guy he is, but where exactly was he?"

"He was in a small town in the middle of nowhere named Sansinena. From Central, it's probably at least 100 miles away."

"What do we have here?"

"Führer Bradley!"

"Settle down Roy. What have you been up to recently?"

"Just talking to Fullmetal sir! I'm sending him on what I believe will be a simple recon mission."

"Very good. Good bye."

"Fullmetal!"

"What?"

"I'd blame the Homunculi, but this bright light suggests a new one. One that knows alchemy. Stay on your guard."

"Yes sir!"

A NEW HUMUNCULUS? (page break)

"Father?"

"What is it Wrath?"

"The Elric brothers are headed to Sansinena. They believe it's the creation of a new Homunculus."

"I'll have Envy follow them loosely but I doubt it is a homunculus. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hey Al guess what."

"What brother?"

"Apparently there's a new homunculus. But in order to get to it we need to go to the middle of nowhere and find some old guy who went missing."

"Back on the train already?"

"Nope. The train routes completely ignore this town. How we'll get there is beyond me."

A young soldier, probably only his first year in the military with the exact regulation hair cut red hair, skin that assured he had not dyed his hair, and grayish eyes sprints up to the two brothers.

"Hey you two! Are you the Elric brothers?"

"Umm yes? And who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter, not yet anyway. I'm just a new recruit but I plan to become at least a colonel!"

"Yeah, good for you, but why are you here?"

"OH sorry. I forgot to tell you. Someone is just outside in a car waiting for you. Said something about a town that started with an S?"

"Word sure gets around fast doesn't it?"

Ed and Al then enter the car and begin to drive toward Sansinena.

A NEW HOMUNCULUS?

"Here you are, Sansinena."

"Thanks, umm… you?"

"No problem. If I was asked to transport ANY state alchemist I would do it."

"So Al. Where should we search first?"

"How about his lab?"

"Great idea, but first lets investigate the local market, I'm starving."

"Ok. Well while you're there, I'll start investigating."

"Alright I'll meet you there."

Al walks up to a local and asks for directions, Ed goes to get something to eat.

A NEW HOMUNCULUS?

"I'll have one of those, and one of those. OOH, that looks good too. Oh and one of those, those, and those please."

A strange man, probably mid-twenties, with a soothing voice, wearing an ash colored duster coat with his face covered by a hood of some kind, emerging from the coat, sits next to Ed.

"If you wish to find the one you've come for, first find your brother. He's probably found it by now without knowing it. Just know to beware the secrets."

Then he just walked off.

"Umm… wait come back here, I need to ask you something."

Ed runs off, having prepaid for his food, but notices instantly that he is gone, but the path he would have walked was covered in a thin layer of gold.

A NEW HOMUNCULUS?

"Hey Al, whatcha doing?"

"Just reading this guy's research notes. Nothing we haven't seen, but his amount of research depth without military research capabilities leads me to wonder."

"Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, apparently it's just a cook book. I couldn't get it out though."

"Alphonse… really?"

Ed uses alchemy to disintegrate the book, revealing a door mechanism.

"Oh."

As they descend down the secret staircase below they feel something, not quite evil, but definitely sinister.

"Hey Al, you know this is kind of cheesy, but no one would look here. It's so crazy that It's the perfect hiding place."

"So basically what you're saying is it's so crazy that it just might work?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Indeed you DID."

"Um Al, are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, but that means I'm not going crazy."

"No. It's just me, Charity."

The same duster-coated man drops down from a thin ledge, his hood rolling off revealing a face quite plain with red eyes.

"Now don't get any ideas. I could create a million bullets right now and obliterate you… but I won't."

He holds up his hands in a precautions manor revealing a familiar tattoo.

"Hey Al, see that?"

"Yeah. An Ouroboros tattoo."

"The new homunculus."

"Ah, you must be referring to the sinful homunculi that central is making. Don't ask how I know this. Even though were enemies, we still converse in the void. However I must get going. We still need six worthy people. You could have been one if The Forebear had not rejected you due to … special reasons."

"You ass."

"Brother! This guy's a Homunculus you can't talk to him like that."

"Eh. Oh by the way, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Sloth, and Wrath are already taken, so does that make you pride?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You my friend have made my day. Did you not hear me say sinful Homunculus back there? I am charity, first of the new order of Homunculi!"

"Yeah, but obviously there's no reasoning with him. On my mark, attack."

"I can hear you. Goodbye."

Suddenly a wall of gold emerges from the walls, blocking off Charity from the others.

"AURGH! Now what. Even with being able to transmute without circles, we never learned how to transmute gold!"

"All we can do is head back up and meditate on what we learned."

"Well that's just great now isn't it."

A NEW HOMUNCULUS?


	3. Chapter 3

**MORE NOTES!**

Okay, although I can see the rage review now, yes. I do realize that there is already a homunculus that can transmute in the original Fullmetal Alchemist (remember? The kid from the island. Wrath?), however I will continue to write this because THIS ISN'T THE ORIGIONAL. This is brotherhood. Good day. Sorry about killing off OKS.

**Chapter Three**

"This doesn't make any sense! If this new guy already made a stone, where is he getting his sacrifices. We can't let this continue."

"Hey, have you heard of any recent missing people?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Really Al, could this guy take any more time?"

"Ah yes, there was a town just… let's see the bell tower points north and… ah yes, a town southeast of here went dark not too long ago, the whole town looked like they just got up and left. Police say they found transmutation marks, but they were gone the next day. I say it's the grim reaper, or maybe some crazy people collector."

"Ugh… ok, listen we have to go but thank you."

"Cranberries!"

"Okay brother, we know how he got the stone, but to make one would require the whole town, so where would he have gotten a body willing to take the stone? I think I saw a woman crying about how her only son was 'taken' and that the military needs to look into it."

"Okay. I guess we have to go find her now."

A NEW HOMUNCULUS?

"Seriously! You said she was right here."

"But she was I saw her!"

"Just ask around. Sir have you seen where the person who was mourning her son went?"

"I saw some guy talking to her. She was crying, but I'm not sure she was sad."

A NEW HOMUNCULUS?

"So first the person's son goes missing, now her. I mean really Al, it has to be."

"In fact it is."

"OH COME ON! I mean really, it's like you want the military to find out about you guys. We didn't even start looking for you yet."

"Brother!"

Ed turns around to see the woman Al was talking about wearing a simple, almost too covering, dress (please don't take that out of context).I'm talking turtle neck, connected gloves yeah you get the point. She has a face much like Charity's with long, slightly curly brown hair and green eyes?

"Let me guess. You're…"

"Chastity."

"So, you're not even going to let me guess. The only reason I would doubt you is because I don't see your Ouroboros."

Charity blushes

"Oh god damnit REALLY?"

"BROTHER!"

"Okay fine. Anyway what's with the eyes? Aren't Homunculi supposed to have red or purple eyes? Who's making you guys anyway."

"Charity was created by the one you know as Father, but thanks to him Brooks was able to make me."

"Was that town disappearing Brooks working too?"

"No, that was the sinful Father's doing. That was where Charity's stone was made, his body harvested, and where he went rouge."

"Then how are you alive?"

"I've told you all you need."

Chastity snaps and suddenly Charity is right behind her.

"Al, you keep Charity from using alchemy, I'll get this one."

"I don't think so. I'm stronger than I look."

Suddenly Chastity has a shield shaped like the sun on the circle in Xerxes. One spine stabs Ed in the stomach. Shocked, Chastity flees.

"You're lucky I care about my sister more than killing you! I'll stop the bleeding though, just in case you can still repent."

Review! It's good for you!


End file.
